Soothing Mist
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After the defeat of Ghost, Yamamoto meets Fran and finds himself with a crush on the older teenager. Fran is as snarky and antisocial as ever, and Bel just thinks he needs a push. 8027 YamamotoxFran yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter's just an intro to the story, so it's a tad short. **

Just after the defeat of Ghost, Yamamoto met Mukuro's prized student, Fran. The first thing he did was laugh and reach out to ruffle teal hair, thinking the _much _smaller male was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Apparently, Fran didn't like it when this was pointed out to him.

"You're so short~ It's so cute." Yamamoto smiled in his laid-back way as he pulled his hand to his person. He didn't flinch when teal eyes locked on him, finding the other no scarier than Tsuna.

"Your seemingly paedophilic nature disturbs me," Fran replied. "Molest me and I shall get my Master to skewer you with his trident."

Yamamoto – being who he was – really didn't know what the older teenager was talking about. He instead just grinned, his soft eyes warm as he regarded the smaller male. He wasn't used to the strange feeling in his stomach, nor did he understand why his cheeks had darkened their colour slightly; all he knew was that this boy was adorable, and Yamamoto wanted to be closer to him.

The blond Varia member whom Yamamoto knew as Belphegor was cackling away in the background while Mukuro just observed the two teenagers with a careful eye – probably wary of the dark-haired teenager harming his student.

"Aww, has the Froggy got an admirer?" Bel cackled away again, a huge smirk on his face. Mukuro glared at him as he tapped his trident on the ground, probably devising the best way to kill the blond and make it look like an accident. "Shishi~! About time; _someone _needed to get laid!"

Tsuna and Gokudera stood by the group, the two looking uncomfortable about where this conversation was heading, while Yamamoto just laughed again. The two wondered if he even understood what Bel was talking about.

Probably not.

"You're really adorable." Yamamoto's smile became impossibly wide at his declaration.

"Go fuck yourself with a pineapple. Oww." Fran turned to look at Mukuro with his blank expression. "What was that for?"

"Watch your language, little one." Mukuro was seething at the younger, his trident having impaled the frog hat the younger wore.

Yamamoto's smile never once faltered throughout his interactions with the Varia Mist.


	2. Chapter 2

After Shoichi explained that something must have gone wrong and that the Tenth Generation Vongola wouldn't be able to return back to their own time just yet, Yamamoto had decided that now was as good a time as any to go and visit Fran, knowing that the Varia were still currently in Japan. Tsuna had been hesitant to let him wander off on his own, but Gokudera had insisted the younger male would be fine by himself.

Finding the hotel the group of assassins were occupying was easy as all it took was to find Squalo making his way back to the room with several bags of steak and wine hanging from his wrists. He had appeared frustrated at first, but once Yamamoto had taken several of the bags from him, he calmed down.

"I thought you were going back?" Squalo asked as Yamamoto walked by his side.

"We were, but Shoichi said there was a problem and it has to be fixed first."

Squalo nodded. "In here, trash."

The Japanese male smiled brightly as he followed Squalo into what looked to be a _very _expensive hotel, and once he had been let into the room the group was occupying, he couldn't help but grin at everyone.

"Here's your fucking shit!" Squalo shouted as he tossed his bags to the dark-haired man lousing about on one of the beds.

Xanxus just glared at his right-hand man as he accepted the bags Yamamoto was now handing him. "Shut the fuck up, trash."

Leviathan was sitting on a chair by the bed, a tray in his lap containing several wine glasses. Yamamoto imagined he was being used as a human cup holder. Lussuria was in the kitchen, humming away as he swirled around on the spot with a pink apron covering his front. Yamamoto wasn't sure what he was cooking, but it smelt delicious.

It was Bel and Fran who caught the teenager's attention the most. The two were sitting in front of the TV, game controllers in their hands. Mammon was seated in the blond's lap, seemingly content with the situation.

"What are you guys playing?" Yamamoto moved to stand beside them, grinning down at them. "Can I play, too?"

"Shishi~ Is the peasant missing Froggy?" Belphegor paused the game as he leant back on his elbows, an innocent smile making its way to his face. "The prince thought the peasant would be gone by now."

"Apparently not." The Vongola Rain sat by Fran, taking Bel's sociability as an invitation to join them.

"Bel-senpai, don't encourage him," Fran complained. "He's stalking me, and that is recognised as a form of harassment – we don't need any more Levis in this world."

"But the little froggy would look adorable with him~" Bel patted teal hair before he stood up, bringing Mammon with him. "Mammy, tell the froggy that princes are never wrong~"

Mammon just grunted as she ran through money figures in her mind.

Yamamoto laughed happily as he moved closer to Fran, his eyes sparkling with amusement as the older male backed away with a frown.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Fran." Yamamoto accepted the controller Bel handed to him, his voice as soft as ever.

"I'm not sure I can trust people with paedophile-like attitudes." The teal-haired male scrunched his nose up at the memory of the younger calling him cute. _Cute_. He was _not _cute.

"But you're older than me." Yamamoto laughed, his mouth hanging open in a grin. "I can't be a paedophile if you're older than me."

"Considering this is ten years into the future and Froggy is seven in your own current timeline, he's got a point. Ushishi~" Bel had grabbed a can of soda from the mini-fridge, returning back to his spot on the floor. "But that doesn't matter~ Froggy is old enough for sex, so by all means, go for it~"

"Senpai," Fran drawled. "What makes you think you can have a say in my life like this?"

"Froggy is the prince's uncute kohai, so the prince can do whatever he wants~" As if to emphasise his point, Bel placed the Arcobaleno on his shoulder before reaching down, pulling Fran to his feet. He lifted the younger into the air, ignoring the cries of protest, and thrust him into Yamamoto's arms. "Have fun on your date, Froggy~!"

Yamamoto – who was now holding Fran bridal style – just laughed at the blond's words. Fran looked absolutely mortified by what had just happened.

"I've never gone on a date before." Yamamoto smiled his laid-back smile. "Are they fun?"

"How would I know?" Fran tried to shrug himself out of the younger's arms, but the Japanese male refused to let him go.

"Froggy is too antisocial to know~" Bel sang. He giggled as he glanced back at Squalo and Xanxus, pleased to see them nod in agreement. "Be good to him, baseball brat; Froggy doesn't like people enough to know how to be nice."

"Or you can just kill him now that we have our own illusionist back." Squalo shrugged, as if losing Fran wasn't a big deal. "Do what you want with him, brat."

"Where's _my _say in this?" Fran just sighed as he was carried out of the hotel room, knowing he could get out of this easily with an illusion or two – but that took effort, and the boy was kind of enjoying not having to walk anywhere, though he would much appreciate not being held in such an embarrassing way. "You know, you're rather forceful – how do I know you won't rape me?"

The teenager laughed good-naturedly before he looked down at the boy, stopping only to let Fran stand on his own feet. "I don't even know what that is!"

"That makes me feel so much better..." Fran muttered in a sarcastic tone, glaring at everything around him as if it were the cause of his annoyance.

"Where do you want to go, Fran?" Dark eyes glinted happily as they observed the smaller male, waiting patiently for a response.

"Somewhere you won't back me into a corner and molest." Fran looked as emotionless as ever, but there was a hint of uneasiness in his voice. "If I _have _to do this, I want some food first."

"Okay~" Yamamoto hummed as he led the smaller male away from the hotel, heading to a small cafe he had passed on his way here.

_**~~XX~~**_

Fran was confused when Yamamoto gave their orders together instead of individually, but what confused him even more was when the dark-haired teenager thrust out enough money to pay for both orders, making sure he was faster than the note Fran had been about to hand over; the teal-haired male wasn't used to people paying for him as kindness wasn't something you encountered often – if rarely – in the Varia.

"Thank you~" Yamamoto smiled as he took his change, slipping it back into his pocket. Focusing on the Varia Mist again, he then grinned. "Let's go sit over there, Fran."

Fran followed behind silently, making sure to sit on the other side of the table as far away from the younger as possible; he didn't feel comfortable being here with someone he didn't know very well – hell, it had taken _months _– years, in Mukuro's case – for him to feel at ease around the group of assassins, but he still didn't trust them all one-hundred per cent.

"This is a nice place," Yamamoto said as he looked around, taking in the potted plants all over the cafe. "I hope their food is as nice."

Fran shrugged, not caring much for aesthetics. He instead scratched a chip in the hardwood table, not knowing what he was supposed to say or do here; he was so used to the isolation he had experienced since Mukuro first took him in, he really didn't know how to socialise.

"Want to come back and meet everyone after we eat?" The younger male looked so happy to be here, it truly confused Fran; he didn't know why, but no one ever seemed to enjoy his company or want him around – it was a sincere shock to his system when Yamamoto suddenly showed such a blatant interest in him during the fighting.

Fran knew he really didn't have anything to lose by doing so; he would otherwise just stay in the hotel room, sleeping his life away until they went back to Italy – it wouldn't hurt him to indulge a little in Yamamoto's wishes because he was confident that if anything _did _happen, his illusions would be strong enough to get him away and back to the safety of his Varia companions.

"I guess so." Fran shrugged. "Gets me away from that stupid fake-prince for a while anyway..."

Yamamoto was as happy as ever sitting here with Fran, just glad that he was finally getting along with someone – it was frustrating at times dealing with Gokudera, so this was a nice change of pace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Yamamoto! You're back!" Tsuna was relieved when his friend stepped back into the base several hours later, and it surprised him greatly to realise Fran was following behind, even if it _were _at a distance and he was seemingly uncomfortable. "We were getting worried. Hello, Fran."

Fran just lifted his hand, a silent greeting. His emotionless teal eyes were fixed on the group around him, a tad panicked at being surrounded like this – he was trained to kill, and his survival instincts always went off in a group he was unfamiliar with.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully as he threw an arm around Fran's shoulders. He pulled the other closer, hardly even noticing the way the older male tried to pull away from his touch. "No need to worry, Tsuna! I spent the day with Fran."

"O-oh, that's good, then." Tsuna offered a small smile, confused as to how and _why _Fran had agreed to spending time with Yamamoto – the older teenager seemed _very _antisocial, and on top of that he was _Varia_. Varia members didn't just hang around with Vongola guardians, so how had Yamamoto managed to pull this off?

"Let's go to my room, Fran." Yamamoto had reached out, grabbing the smaller male's sleeve in an effort to tug him down the corridor. He didn't even notice the way the other tensed and tried to glue himself to that one spot on the floor; he simply didn't know his own strength and assumed Fran was coming along willingly. "There's really not much for us to do, but we'll find something."

Fran sighed, giving up on his resistance. He allowed himself to be dragged along, having grown used to being treated in such ways by Belphegor.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

It was Gokudera who broke the silence. "If it were any other Varia member he was dragging around like that, he'd have been killed already. How long do you think it'll take before _that _one snaps?"

"Let's hope that he doesn't..." Tsuna hated to think what would become of his friend if it turned out Fran wasn't as calm as he appeared.

_**~~XX~~**_

"What do Varia members do in their spare time?" Yamamoto was curled up on his bed, resting on his side as he watched the smaller male sit at the desk opposite them.

Fran shrugged. "Training, I guess. I stay in my room most of the time. I know a lot of them sleep around, but I don't know anything else."

"Sleeping around?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. "You mean they sleep in really random places?"

Fran blinked, surprised the younger didn't understand what he was saying. He took the easy way out and nodded, not caring enough to explain to him. "Pretty much. Random beds, mostly."

"Wow, imagine walking into your room and finding _Belphegor _sleeping in your bed." Yamamoto laughed again, likening that scenario to finding Hibari using your shower – if you survived the ordeal, you'd probably be scarred for life.

"Yeah, he's been in there a few times..." the teal-haired male muttered, annoyance obvious in his voice at this. "Either with someone else, or trying to get me to join him... Stupid prince won't sully _his _bed..."

"What do _you _do in your spare time?" Yamamoto's smile never faltered, seemingly genuinely interested in the other's habits.

Fran shrugged again. "Sleep, I guess..."

"That's all you do?"

The older male nodded. "Pretty much. Life is boring to me."

The Japanese male frowned, unable to understand such a feeling; life was the greatest thing to have ever happened to him. "Why?"

"...Just... I don't know." Emotionless teal eyes bore into dark ones. "I guess... there's really no one to spend time with, or things to do... I don't really know what to do with myself apart from what I'm told to do..."

"Told to do? You mean like being sent on missions and stuff?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do if I'm not _told _what to do. Does that make sense?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yup~ But why don't you try and do something you're interested in?"

"I'm _not _interested in anything, though. My Master took me in because I could cast illusions, and that's all I've ever really known; illusions. Master never spent time with me outside of training."

"I love baseball," Yamamoto pointed out. "And my dad loves swordplay. I don't know how my dad found his interest, but I found mine through someone at school. Maybe we need to find something that _you _like?"

"What's the point? You guys will be gone soon anyway." Fran looked away at these words, not knowing why he had even bothered coming here; he should have just gone to sleep.

"Yeah, but even so, you won't be sleeping," Yamamoto pointed out. "You were playing videogames with Belphegor earlier, weren't you?"

"Only because the selfish fake-prince made me. ...That doesn't matter anymore because he'll forget about me soon enough anyway, now that he has the Arcobaleno back..."

Yamamoto tilted his head, a soft smile on his face. "You sound lonely, Fran. Are you lonely?"

Fran looked at the ground at this question, silent as he considered it. It was a fair question to ask, and sometimes he wondered if he _was _lonely; as much as he hated being around other people, he also found it difficult to cope without others around. He usually did as he was told with minimal complaining, but without someone ordering him around, he felt lost and hopeless.

Even today, a part of him had been relieved to be dragged around like this; it meant he wasn't in a room full of people who hardly even noticed his existence, or if they did, treated him as a human dartboard.

"...I don't know..." Fran finally admitted, having never felt accepted by _anyone _enough to know what it was like to feel wanted. He was so used to being on the sidelines, easily forgotten about; he craved the littlest attention, but he always felt as numb as ever if someone acknowledged his presence – even now, having been with the Vongola Rain for so long, he didn't feel any different. "How do I know if I'm lonely or not?"

"Fran..." Yamamoto frowned as he stood up, closing the distance between the two. He could see the sudden tensing of the smaller male, but it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around his new friend in a gentle hug.

Fran was frozen in the younger's arms, having never been hugged before – hell, he was rarely even _touched_. He had no idea how to handle this, so he sat still, letting the other do as he pleased.

"You can hug back, Fran," Yamamoto soothed. "It's alright; I love hugging."

Slowly, Fran lifted his arms from his sides. He held them in the air, hesitating before putting tiny hands on the stronger male's shoulders. He felt Yamamoto tighten his grip around him, but ever-so-slowly, he felt himself calming, a warmth in his chest and stomach he had never known before.

For the first time in his life, Fran felt wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no, Fran; you have to hit the ball inside the white lines, and then try to run to the next base in the order they're set out in; you can't just skip the bases, alright?" Yamamoto was patient as he helped correct Fran, understanding the younger had never seen a game of baseball before, let alone played one. "You have to try and get to the base before the ball is thrown to whoever's standing on it."

Fran nodded, adjusting his grip on the bat. The two had been together all day, playing random games in hopes he would find something he enjoyed. As expected, he had been as numb as ever, indifferent to what they were doing, and baseball was no exception.

Oddly enough, Yamamoto had convinced his friends to play baseball with them – except for Hibari, who was sitting off somewhere on the sidelines. They had found an unused field, and once Yamamoto ran through the basics with everyone, had divided them all up into teams. Even Chrome was playing, though Yamamoto felt she was best equipped to stand on a base instead of making her run around.

"Ready, Fran?" Yamamoto grinned when the other nodded, throwing the baseball back over to the Vongola Storm. He himself was staying off the field, offering help to anyone who needed it – he could respect the fact that none of the others played baseball, and he didn't mind coaching them on his favourite sport, even if that meant he couldn't participate.

Fran steadied himself further as he waited for Gokudera to throw the base. He blinked before he realised something annoying, reaching up to tug his frog hat off his head and kick it away behind fourth base. He felt much better without the heavy material weighing him down, his teal locks blowing in the soft wind.

The Varia member hit the ball when it was thrown towards him, doing as instructed and keeping it within the designated playing area. He dropped the bat as he ran to the first base, not used to moving so quickly; he spent so much of his time laying around, and even on missions he hardly moved at a fast pace, it felt weird to force his legs into action when his life wasn't in danger.

"That's it, Fran!" Yamamoto encouraged, picking up the bat as he watched Ryohei run to fourth base, shouting his trademark, _"Extreme!" _as he did so. "Stay at first, 'kay!"

Fran did as instructed, stopping at the first base. He blinked as he regarded Chrome, nodding in acknowledgement at her; while they weren't particularly close, she was still someone he was familiar with, having lived with her at Kokuyo. Chrome returned the nod, catching the baseball that had been tossed to her.

"Are you having fun, Fran?" Chrome asked quietly, her one visible eye shining with nervousness.

Fran shrugged. "I don't know."

The girl offered a shy smile as she reached out, patting a teal head gently. "I know, Fran... I know..."

The two turned their attention back to the others as they heard the clang of the bat hit with the ball. Fran nodded at the younger again as he left the base, running to the next one. He didn't talk to anyone else until he made it back to fourth base, talking quietly when Yamamoto asked him if he liked playing baseball.

The older male shrugged, his eyes as emotionless as ever. "I still don't know. I didn't feel any different."

"That's alright, Fran. Do you want to keep playing, or would you rather sit here with me and watch?"

"Watch." The Varia Mist sat down beside the taller male, watching everyone else curiously; he didn't understand how everyone else was laughing and smiling as they ran around, throwing balls back and forth. He couldn't comprehend the fact that they were having so much fun, but the sounds of their laughter made him think; when the last time _he _had laughed? When had he so much as cracked a smile? All he did was be a sarcastic little brat, not trusting anyone enough to let his guard down around him.

How could this group be so close with one another, and trust that they wouldn't be hurt by them? Never before had Fran known that kind of comfort, and he didn't think he _ever _would.

It felt like hours had passed by since Fran had sat down with Yamamoto, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open; he was feeling exhausted, as if he could just drop off here and now – he wasn't used to spending so long sitting down doing nothing; he slept so much, he instinctively started dozing off if he wasn't focused on a mission.

Yamamoto could sense this, and smiled as he wrapped an arm around the older male's shoulders. "You can have a sleep if you want it, Fran; it doesn't bother us."

Teal eyes heavy with sleep blinked at Yamamoto a few times before Fran nodded, letting them slip closed. He remained sitting up, their backs pressed against the nets behind them, his chin resting against his chest.

Yamamoto just smiled warmly at the other, glad that Fran seemed to be starting to trust them – or at least _Yamamoto_.

Just before Fran drifted off to sleep, a question rang through his mind; what if his interest wasn't playing baseball, or doing other activities that required him to participate? What if his interest was just spending time with someone who seemed to accept him for who he was? Was he happy just following behind Yamamoto, doing things that seemed pointless and indifferent to him? Was it that he just wanted to have someone by his side, even if they weren't having the most amazing adventure ever?

It felt that way, because having just sat with Yamamoto, watching the others play baseball, made Fran feel better than he could ever remember feeling before.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Fran realised the next morning after having returned to the Vongola base was that once Yamamoto returned back to his own time, he was going to be upset; Yamamoto was the first person in his _life _he had ever really enjoyed being around, and the thought that he would once again have to resort to sleeping away his boredom was distressing.

As expected, Yamamoto had been excited to find that his new friend had come back of his own will, and none of the Vongola were surprised to see the way the dark-haired male wrapped his arm around Fran's shoulders.

"Fran!" Yamamoto send his award-winning smile to the smaller male, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Fran, we're going to go swimming today! Want to come with us?"

Fran blinked, his eyes as emotionless as ever. "Swimming?"

The taller male nodded. "Yup. We're gonna go down to the river and have a swim. You can come with us."

"...I have never gone swimming before..." Fran looked at the ground, not sure what to say; while it was true he had always been curious about what swimming was like, he had never done it before, deciding that without anyone to swim with, what was the point?

"Swimming is fun," Yamamoto promised. Waving his arms up in the air, swinging them as if he were swimming, he said, "Buh! Buh! Ggh!"

Fran blinked again. "What?"

Tsuna, who had been standing off to the side with his friends, laughed. "He's trying to teach you how to swim."

"Oh." Fran shook his head. "I know the theory; just never done it before."

The Japanese teenager laughed as he nodded. "Alright!"

Fran was quiet as he followed along behind Yamamoto, listening to everyone's conversation. It was the main Vongola group, as well as the two Millefiore traitors. He didn't entirely understand how they could be accepted into this group as they had already shown they could quite easily switch sides, so who was to say they wouldn't backstab the Tenth Generation?

With a sigh, the Varia member shrugged to himself, knowing if that did happen, he probably wouldn't be around to see the results anyway.

_**~~XX~~**_

Once everyone had bought new swimwear and towels to go with it, they had made their way down to the river that had been mentioned earlier. It was a secluded area, lots of bush to mask their presence from passers-by. Fran had been _very _uncomfortable being around everyone while they changed clothing, and had found it peaceful to walk along the shoreline with just his thoughts for company.

_Do I really _want _to go swimming with them...? _Fran kicked at a stone, sending it into the water. He sighed. _I mean... I didn't even let them buy me anything to swim in... I want to get in the water, but at the same time, I don't..._

Turning back around the way he came, Fran headed back towards the younger group, knowing they would have had plenty of time to get changed. After just a few minutes of walking, he started to hear their laughter again, and the unmistakable sound of splashing; it certainly sounded like they were having fun.

_I like that they're letting me do my own thing... _Fran nodded to himself at the thought. _If it were Bel-senpai, he'd probably have just tossed me into the river regardless... At least Takeshi is nice enough to let me do what I want._

By the time Fran returned back to the others, he was rather surprised to find them all having so much fun together; Tsuna and Gokudera were splashing each other, their eyes shining with excitement, while the girls were off further down the stream, talking peacefully. Shoichi and Spanner were floating on their backs, seemingly relaxed, while Ryohei and Yamamoto were water-wrestling. Dino was _trying _to coax Hibari off the shore and into the water, and Mukuro – as expected – was nowhere to be seen. The babies were in floatation devices, causing mayhem, and Reborn seemed to be sleeping.

"Yo, Fran!"

Teal eyes blinked before they turned to look at Yamamoto, finding the younger male making his way towards him. He was silent until Yamamoto was standing before him, making no effort to speak first.

"Do you want to come in the water with us?" the Japanese male asked, beaming at the smaller male. "You can wrestle with us; it's really fun."

Fran lowered his eyes, his gaze travelling over the strong body before him. He could in the sight of water rolling down a firm stomach, muscles honed from years of baseball. Some of them slipped into the blue swimming shorts Yamamoto was wearing, and emerald eyes could make out the shape of the younger's shaft, tucked away behind the material.

Swallowing heavily, Fran felt something he had never felt in this kind of situation before; though he had often touched himself into hardness with just his thoughts to entertain him, he had never found himself aroused by the mere sight of someone else before.

Shifting uncomfortably, Fran put distance between them. He shook his head, wanting to be alone right now; he had never been intimate with someone before, much less felt sexual desire in the company of others.

"Are you okay, Fran?" Oblivious to the other's wishes for solitude, Yamamoto came closer to him, reaching out to put his hand against the smaller male's forehead. He frowned as he noticed the skin felt warmer than usual, hoping his friend wasn't getting sick. "Your face is red, Fran. Are you alright?"

Fran nodded, thankful for the fact that his Varia uniform was so oversized on him, his rapidly-growing erection wasn't noticeable. "Just... need some air..."

Yamamoto put his hands on frail shoulders, trying to push the Varia Mist to the ground. "Sit here, Fran; you could fall over otherwise."

The teal-haired male shook his head, ducking beneath strong hands to instead hide behind the nearest tree. "I wish to sit here, Takeshi..."

"Will you be alright here by yourself or do you want me to stay with you?" There was deep concern in dark eyes, and Fran didn't miss this.

"I'll be fine by myself; might just need a rest." Fran leant his back against the trunk of the tree, hoping the younger would hurry up and leave him; his shaft was starting to hurt, aching for his attention.

"Yell out if you need anything." The taller male reached out, patting soft teal locks before he left. Fran withheld the moan that wanted to escape his lips, finding such a gentle touch to be even more of a turn-on in this situation.

Now that Yamamoto was gone, Fran reached down, unzipping his pants and pulling his length out into the air. He stroked it a few times, biting down on his lip to keep quiet. Using his unoccupied hand, he unbuttoned his Varia jacket and slipped his hand inside, sliding it up his blue turtleneck in order to touch his body in a sensual manner.

"Takeshi..." Fran had never called out a name before during this – hell, he had never really even fantasised about _anyone _in particular – so it was a surprise to even himself to hear the name slipping from his tongue so easily.

Wrapping small fingers around his pulsating length, Fran squeezed himself as he run the tips of his fingers over his nipples. He threw his head back as he pumped his shaft, unable to stop the moan from escaping. He slid his hand down to his stomach, caressing soft skin, trying to imagine Yamamoto being the one to touch him like this.

"Nngh..." Releasing his arousal, Fran ghosted his fingers over his sac, shivering at his own touch. "Takeshi..."

Emerald eyes were clouded with lust as Fran pleasured himself, a thin string of drool slipping down his chin. He moved his hand back up, massaging his tip with his thumb and forefinger, moaning again.

The coil in his stomach was coming closer and closer to snapping, and the way Fran continuously pinched and squeezed at his nipples was making it come faster.

"Ta...ke...shi..." Fran curled in on himself as he felt his orgasm hit him, spurting out over his fingers as his body was rocked by the force of his pleasure. He panted heavily as sweat dripped down his body, having never felt so overwhelmed by sexual pleasure before.

Fran flinched as he heard footsteps coming closer to him so, with shaking hands, he fumbled to tuck himself back into his pants, not wanting anyone to know about what he had just done; he was near certain they would label him as a pervert and not want him around anymore otherwise.

"Fran?"

The older male tensed before he lifted his head, looking into Yamamoto's eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? We could hear you moaning from down there."

Fran gulped, and he had never been more thankful for his emotionless mask than he was now. "I'm fine; was just feeling ill."

Yamamoto smiled as he nodded, reaching out to take Fran's hand in his own. "Come soak your feet in the water for a few minutes; it might make you feel better."

Fran didn't reply; he just let himself be tugged along towards the river, staring emotionlessly at everyone who seemed to have nothing better to do than watch him. He didn't miss the way Shoichi and Spanner muttered something amongst themselves, their eyes never leaving the Varia member, and Dino's cheeks were coated red as he looked sheepishly around at his surroundings.

It wasn't until Fran felt a breath of air hit his stomach did he realise he had been so focused on tucking himself back into his pants, he had forgotten all about his askew shirt and unbuttoned jacket. He shuddered at the thought of people knowing about his personal life, fidgeting as he fixed his top half.

"Takeshi, I might go back to the hotel..." Fran's voice was as flat as ever, but he knew most of the Vongola saw through it and could tell he was anxious. "Thank you for inviting me here."

Yamamoto looked disappointed, but he didn't stop his friend. He instead nodded, wrapping an arm around scrawny shoulders. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

The idea of surrounding himself with people who more likely than not knew he had been masturbating frightened him, but Yamamoto... Yamamoto was so sweet and naive... The first friendly interaction Fran had _truly _had with someone... He really didn't want to lose that.

"Perhaps..." Fran mumbled, turning around to leave. "...If I'm feeling well tomorrow..."

"Okay. See you, Fran."

Fran raised his hand in silence, hating to feel everyone's eyes on him. He had never felt so judged before, but then again, he had also never had someone walk in on him when he was pleasuring himself. He didn't know if Mukuro or anyone in the Varia had heard him or even _knew _he did it, but if they did, none of them had ever said anything about it to him.

At least he could trust Yamamoto to not treat him any differently.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Bel-senpai?"

The blond in question had been lazing about on his bed, Mammon curled up on his stomach, sleeping. Belphegor pushed himself up with his elbows, his humming stopping as he regarded Fran with obscured eyes. They were the only three in the hotel room, and he wondered what his uncute kohai wanted.

"What, Froggy?" Belphegor yawned, deciding that even though it was almost dinnertime, it was also time for his own nap; dinner could wait until he woke up again – he was a prince, after all.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Fran sat on the edge of the bed, his hands fumbling with each other.

Belphegor blinked, knowing it was unusual for Fran to display any sort of emotion, much less one of nervousness. "What's up, frog?"

"Bel-senpai..." Fran looked anywhere but at the blond, choosing his words wisely; if he wasn't careful, not only would he make himself far too uncomfortable to have this talk, but he would also get a negative reaction from the older Varia member. "...Bel-senpai, how do you if you want to have _more _than just... _that_ with someone?"

The Varia Storm smirked at this question. "Shishi~ Is the little froggy talking about sex? Does the frog want to have it with someone now?"

Hesitantly, Fran shrugged. "...I'm not sure, senpai."

Belphegor tilted his head, as if he didn't understand this. "How can you _not _know if you want sex? You either want it or you don't."

"But, senpai, I've never really wanted sex before. I don't know what I'm feeling. How do I know if I like them?"

The older male shrugged. "Froggy, I just fuck people; there's no emotional attachments in what I do. I wouldn't know because I'm not a peasant like _you_."

Fran sighed, knowing he should have expected this answer. He got up off the bed, walking into the small kitchen to get a glass of water. "Thanks anyway, senpai..."

Belphegor watched him go before he called out, "If Froggy wants to have sex, he should just have it. A prince such as myself wouldn't know, but maybe you'll find your answer in that."

Fran stopped at these words, nodding; they made sense to him – they made _a lot _of sense; surely if what he was feeling was just lust, than sex would satisfy that. But if it were something more... he'd crave that emotional bond.

"For once, the fake-prince might actually be right about something..." Fran couldn't help but feel his spirits heighten as he heard the other take the bait, knowing that going out of his comfort zone had been worth it just to rile the older man up.


	6. Chapter 6

It took two days before Fran came back to the Vongola group, and though the others seemed a little more wary of him, they didn't make any move to push him away. Yamamoto, however, was as cheerful as ever, having absolutely no idea that Fran had been anything _but _sick that day.

"What are you guys doing today?" Fran asked quietly, leaning into the arm that had wrapped around his shoulders.

"Shouichi says he's almost fixed the machine, so I think most of the others are getting ready to go back." Though Yamamoto's eyes sparkled with happiness, there was a hesitance to let go of the smaller male, almost as if he didn't want to have to say goodbye so soon. "He says it might be done in a few hours."

Fran stared at the ground, nodding. He shuffled closer to Yamamoto's side, taking in more of the younger's warmth. He chewed at his bottom lip, hoping with all his being the Tenth Generation wouldn't be going back so soon; he hadn't gotten his answers, and he wasn't ready to lose his first friend like this.

"Can we go for a walk?" Fran asked, wanting to spend time with the younger before he left. "...I have something I want to ask you."

_**~~XX~~**_

"Are you feeling better now, Fran?"

"Yes."

The two had gone for a walk down to the closest park, and were sitting on one of the swing sets. Fran swung slightly while Yamamoto sat in his, thinking about the fact that he was probably going to be leaving Fran any hour now.

"What did you want to ask me?" Yamamoto smiled over at Fran, knowing to make the most of their time together.

"..." Fran sighed before he got off the swing, moving over to Yamamoto's side. He was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Kiss me."

Yamamoto blinked, not understanding the request. "Sorry?"

"Kiss me, please."

Yamamoto tilted his head. "Why?"

Fran made a slightly agitated noise in the back of his throat, not sure how to explain it; he didn't want to rush into sex with someone he didn't know very well, and he was hoping a simple kiss would help him understand his feelings.

"Because..." Emerald eyes glanced to the side. "...Because no one's ever kissed me before, and you're the first person I want to do it with..."

Yamamoto frowned at these words, not sure what to think; he understood the basic concept behind kissing, it being an act of love and such, but... he also knew it wasn't accepted for two boys to kiss each other.

But why _would _two boys kiss each other? Because of love? Yamamoto had never known two boys who 'loved' each other like his parents had. Did _he _love boys like that? He didn't think so; he had never wanted to kiss Tsuna or Gokudera before.

But if Fran wanted them to kiss, that must mean he loved boys. Yamamoto didn't mind if that was the case; he knew Gokudera loved aliens and mysterious animals, and Tsuna loved his friends – hell, even Spanner and Shouichi loved robots, so everyone must love something, right?

"I'm not sure I want to kiss you, Fran," Yamamoto explained. "I've never thought of kissing someone before, and..."

Fran nodded, looking down at the ground; he knew this whole thing had been a bad idea – he should have just let Yamamoto go back and forever wonder. "I should go..."

"Fran, wait..." Yamamoto reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Fran's Varia uniform but, just like that, the other enveloped himself in indigo mist, disappearing from sight.

Yamamoto hung his head, knowing he had upset his new friend, and now with the fact that he would most likely be returning back to his own time, he would probably never be able to remedy it.

_**~~XX~~**_

"How long does it take to fix a fucking jet?" Xanxus snarled, throwing his wine glass at Squalo's head. The younger took the bait, screaming obscenities at his boss as red wine dripped down his face. "They should have had it done by now."

"Shishi~" Belphegor was patting the Arcobaleno's head, the two seated by the TV, playing videogames. "The prince likes it here~ It's fit for a prince~"

"Shut the fuck up, shithead."

There was a bit more argument between the two leaders of the Varia until the hotel room door opened, and a very dejected-looking Fran stepped in, a faraway look in his emerald orbs.

"Oi, Froggy. What's up?" Belphegor paused the videogame, dropping the controller to the ground as he favoured watching his kohai stumble awkwardly towards him.

No one said anything, all eyes fixed on Fran. The boy approached Belphegor slowly until he was close enough to drop to his knees, letting his front fall against the blond's own chest. Small fingers gripped tightly the striped shirt the older male wore, the boy burying his face in against the man's chest as he trembled.

Belphegor felt _very _uncomfortable with this, not used to people touching him unless he was having sex, and he could only sit there and look down at the boy who was now crying into him. "Froggy...?"

"I messed up, senpai..." Fran whispered, moving closer to the first person he thought might be able to bring comfort to him. "I'll never see him again..."

"Oh..." Belphegor understood; his advice to Fran must not have gone as planned. He couldn't say he understood how the younger was feeling because he had _no idea_ – the person closest to him was Mammon, and everyone else had been nothing but flings and one-night stands.

Looking around the room with a frown, the Varia Storm silently asked for help, not knowing what to do in this situation; he wanted to push the other away, but even _he _could see that Fran just wanted a bit of comfort.

"Pat his head or something, Bel," Mammon instructed. "Just let him know he's got someone."

Belphegor nodded, having never thought he'd be the one someone would come to in this kind of situation; he was aggressive and violent, and all too often he had treated Fran as his personal dartboard – why had the younger come to him and not someone like _Lussuria? _

"It's okay, Froggy..." Belphegor patted the boy's head, clearing his throat as he did so. He had no idea what he was doing, but the boy seemed to accept it as he pressed closer to the hand, his cries starting to slow down.

Fran was feeling ill, very ill; he had fucked everything up because he hadn't even _considered _the idea that perhaps Yamamoto didn't even _like _boys.

It was _his _fault Yamamoto was gone, and Fran would _never _forgive himself for this.

**Don't worry, guys; it's not over yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed by since Fran assumed the Vongola had left, and in that time, they had still been stranded in Japan as their private jet had broken down in Italy. Fran didn't care; it gave him time to clear his mind and decide that he needed to go back and see – _hope_ – if Yamamoto was still around.

Slipping out of the hotel had been easy enough as Belphegor was fast asleep, claiming it to be his 'nap time', and the rest of the Varia were out somewhere. Fran didn't count how long it took to arrive back at the Vongola Headquarters, and once he found that the young Vongola had indeed gone back, replaced once more by their adult forms, he found his heart breaking; he had been a fool to ask of Yamamoto what he had, and even worse to have left the way he did – and now... Yamamoto was never coming back...

The memories Fran had of their time together played through his mind, and the boy found himself missing the comforting sensation that came with having the younger teen carelessly wrap his arm around the Varia member's shoulders.

"Fran?"

Fran looked up from the ground, his eyes as emotionless as ever, giving no insight into the war that was raging in his heart. He found the Vongola Decimo approaching him, and he couldn't help but wish it was the timid teenager standing before him – if it were, he may be able to fix things with his first and only friend.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna was as gentle as ever, knowing there must be a reason for the Varia Mist to have come here like this.

Fran shrugged. "I just wanted to see if the younger Vongola went back already or not."

From the memories that Tsuna had acquired from his past self, he remembered the way Fran and Yamamoto seemed to have clung together. He knew the younger male was lonely, and he couldn't blame Fran; Yamamoto truly was a loveable friend.

"Do you want to see Yamamoto?" The brunet tilted his head, smiling. "He's all grown up now, but... He's still the same Yamamoto you met; just a bit more mature."

Fran was nervous about the idea of meeting Yamamoto's adult form, but... As Tsuna had said, it was still _Yamamoto, _and... Fran honestly missed him...

Nodding, Fran was silent as he followed the Decimo through the base until they finally stopped outside of what the younger male remembered as Yamamoto's room. He gulped as the man knocked on the door politely before opening it, and he almost didn't want to look inside out of worry of what he might find.

"Hey, Fran."

Fran looked to the man sitting on the bed, polishing a katana. His dark eyes – though no longer as innocent as they had once been – were as gentle as ever, the same smile on his face. The scar on his cheek gave him a sense of maturity, as if he would no longer be the same, carefree Yamamoto he had once been, but Fran didn't mind; it made him feel secure, as if he was safe with the older male.

Fran stepped into the room, listening to Tsuna close the door softly behind him. His eyes scrutinised the man, as if searching for the slightest difference to his younger self, but the teal-haired male couldn't find any; if anything, he felt even more at peace with his man he had only just met.

"I don't know why I came back..." Fran admitted quietly, shifting as he looked to the ground. "...I just... wanted to see you again..."

Yamamoto smiled as he lifted his hand, gesturing for the younger to come closer. He waited until Fran was within touching distance before he reached out, patting teal hair. "I'm glad you did; I wanted to see you again, too."

"What do you remember?" Fran leant into the touch, craving more of it. He didn't hesitate as he was pulled onto the bed, reaching out to curl his small fingers into the man's jacket.

Yamamoto reached down, cupping the younger's face with his large hand. He smiled, pressing their noses together, before he kissed Fran, his calloused hand caressing the soft skin. He felt Fran kiss back eagerly, pressing into the hand that was touching him.

Yamamoto smiled into the kiss, his soft eyes watching the younger snuggle in against his body, much like a kitten seeking its mother's warmth. He didn't push Fran to give him entrance; he instead let the teenager go at his own pace – if Fran wasn't ready for an open-mouthed kiss, he wasn't going to be rushed.

When they broke apart, dark eyes stared into teal ones, finding the unobscured happiness in them. Yamamoto leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as he whispered, "Want to stay here with me?"

Fran nodded, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. "As long as Xanxus will let me..."

"Tsuna can talk to him; I'm sure something can be worked out." Yamamoto lay down, rolling onto his side. He pulled Fran to lean against him, wrapping his arm around the skinny waist in a secure manner. "I'm sorry you didn't get to experience that when you first asked me; it took a few more years for me to work out that I liked boys as well."

Fran shook his head. "I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"Don't worry about it, anymore, Fran."

Fran nodded, basking in the comfort Yamamoto radiated. He was reflecting on his first kiss, finding it to have been more than he had imagined; in one small action, he had felt more love and tenderness than he had known in his entire life, and for the first time since his parents had passed away, he knew what it was like to be wanted.

Fran still wasn't sure how he felt about sex, but one thing was for certain; he wanted to be with Yamamoto forever.

_**~~XX~~**_

When Belphegor's eyes next opened, it was to the sudden dip in his mattress. He growled as he pulled a knife out from under the pillow, his first instinct to defend himself from an incoming attack. However, what he soon found he was 'defending' himself from was in fact Fran's bag, full of the younger male's clothes and toiletries.

"What's this?" Belpehgor looked up to find Squalo standing by the bed, an annoyed look on his face.

"Run it over to the Vongola, you brat," the long-haired man explained.

"What? Why?" The blond tilted his head, not understanding the command.

"The Vongola took that annoying shit off our hands," Squalo said. "We don't need him now that we have Mammon back, so that trash offered to keep him instead; something about being that illusionist bastard's student anyway. I don't give a fuck; he's not our problem anymore."

Belphegor nodded, grabbing the bag; while he had somewhat liked Fran, it wasn't in his nature to be upset by someone's departure – his emotionless response to Mammon's suicide had proved that. Fran leaving the Varia was just another inconvenience in his life now that he had to find someone else to be his moving dartboard.

_Oh, well. _Belphegor, for once, left the hotel without protest. _At least Froggy will be happier there; he obviously wasn't happy _here_. _

**I'm not sure if I'll make this any longer or not; I had never intended for this to be a very long story in the first place. **


End file.
